


Insanity loves company

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved how defiant he was, loved that he got to break her down piece by piece until she was begging for her release</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity loves company

Her lips parted slightly as he used her hair to pull her head back, the angle was awkward but neither of them cared. Dean knew only too well that Daffney loved pain almost as much as he loved to dish it out, it was a perfect match. Grinding his hips forward against her ass, he bowed his head so he could sink his teeth into her neck as she put her hands behind her, digging her nails into Dean's sides trying not to give him the satisfaction of hearing her moan. He loved how defiant he was, loved that he got to break her down piece by piece until she was begging for her release. What was it about this dark creature in front of him that made him actually care about her pleasure? He had no idea but he loved it. Loved that she gave as good as she got, loved that she wasn't afraid to make him bleed, to punish him right back, it was exhilarating.

With a growl, he bit down harder, pulled her hair harder and slid a hand up her skirt, the gothic wrestler rewarding him with a sharp gasp. She knew the bite had broken the skin and yet all she could think about was when he would finally let her hair go, about when she could return the favor, feel his flesh under her nails as she raked them up his back. No one had ever fucked her quite like Dean Ambrose and she had a feeling no one ever would.

He palmed her roughly, a smirk crossing his face as he finally got the moan he had been looking for and he shoved her away from his harshly, licking his lips for any traces of blood that might be on them. She turned to stare at him, eyes narrowed, a hand going up to where he had bit her. Her eyes didn't leave his face as she trailed her finger tips across the wound and pulled her fingers away and put them to her mouth her tongue darting out to clean the blood of them.  
Dean let out a small groan as he bit his bottom lip and tilted his head slightly, his erection straining against his pants.

He didn't know what made her so special, how she made him care, but what he did know is that he was going to fuck his crazy bitch all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
